When reinforced concrete structures reach the end of their useful life (e.g., when they are damaged beyond repair, no longer meet safety or serviceability standards, etc.), the entire structure is often demolished and sent to a dump, to be replaced, if at all, by a completely new structure. This is often the case even in situations where, for example, a single component or a small set of components have reached the end of their useful life, though the rest of the structure has not. Methods, systems, and devices that increase the useful life of reinforced concrete structures, such as by reducing the occurrence of failures and/or by facilitating the replacement of individual structural components rather than an entire structure, are thus advantageous.